galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Gulbuz
The Empty King, The Black Tyrant, The Fist of Spite, Gulbuz is known by many names which signify his dominance over others and his insatiable need to rule. History For four thousand and fourty days the gods did battle. The inner id was relentless and gave no sign of fatigue. Heitho fought valiantly against the rage-god but the tireless strength of Garm proved too great for the noble warrior. After countless blows the Noble One's shield was struck lose and his mace deflected. With fury like never before seen, Garm struck the God-King's chest with his right hand, reaching into him. Garm ripped forth the heart of the passionate leader and held it high for all to see, blood dripping down his hand and arm and covering the earth below. Garm declared the heart his and absorbed his passion, fueling his rage even further. Heitho fell to the ground in defeat, his heart ripped from his divine body. From the corpse of the fallen divine, the new God-King was born. Gone was his heart and passion and kindness. Gulbuz, God-Tyrant, rose from the fallen. The Heartless God ruled over his domain with renewed disregard. And upon Heitho's death the Lord of Rage kept his heart and kept it in a cage. In doing so Garm forced the spirits to the mortal realm that they might know suffering. He the cast Heitho's soul into the Sea where it could wander in the dark. The Noble One's death not only created the God-Tyrant, but it also caged mortality into the cycle of death so that all may hate him and be filled with rage. And Garm smiled." -' Tales of the Gods War'' Gulbuz was once Heitho, god of truth, justice, and knights, a god of light and was said to have been responsible for the creation of mortality, but after losing his heart he became cruel and despotic, only domination mattered to him, the power to control others through his strength was his focus. He became the worst of his portfolio and embodied the tyrannical side of truth. Home Gulbuz's home plane is known has 'The Dark Crystal, '''a realm of perfect beautiful crystal spires and towers with a dark night sky ever looming above. It is a realm of perfect order and law but unimaginable cruelty and suffering. Here devils and other evil beings vie, scheme, and battle over great edifices of dark crystals while the unfortunate souls of petitioners are tortured and endlessly worked to create even greater monuments to the glories of Gulbuz. Relationships Gulbuz hates Garm for ripping out his heart and for the chaos that ensues where ever Garm goes. He is jealous of Gaspar's pure power and tries to steal it whenever he can. Gulbuz has a long standing alliance and rivalry with Lucifer but knowns too well that Lucifer will take his godhood if he isn't careful. Gulbuz thinks Joram is a weak being incapable of getting things done and he absolutely hates Sheila and Solus out of pure principal. Gulbuz occasionally has fleeting dalliances with Riona, and from those unions come all many of powerful beings of beauty and power. He also has a disdain for Albel who was the original embodiment of truth but betrayed his portfolio and now lives a life covered in secrets. Appearance and Emissaries Gulbuz always appears as a large man clad in dark black armor with a horned helm and dark billowing cape. The Scepter of Domination always at his side. Only his chosen have been able to see Gulbuz without his armor, he is a stunning man of unparalleled beauty with long flowing white hair and ice blue eyes. Even his physical form echos the grand being he once was. Servants 'The Dark Emperor - '''The Dark Emperor is Gulbuz's chosen, he is an immortal that ruled Galea during a small portion of the Age of Dreams. It is said he was imprisoned after a successful rebellion, in a place where time could not reach him. Church of Gulbuz Gubluz teaches that might makes right. He teaches his followers that the greatest rulers lead with truth on their side. The Ultimate Truth is the teaching of Gulbuz that says that the greatest among them deserves to rule while the weak submit or perish. Power belongs to those who can take it. He also teaches that an oath is a bond unbreakable. Honor in combat and in life will provide strength. Break an oath and suffer the worst of fates, for it is the greatest crime, for it is the greatest of lies. When one is dishonored due to this, his entire family is curse and suffers with him. The entire family line will end as punishment, all members being tortured in front of the community, sometimes for days, as a lesson to all before they are executed. Worshipers and Clergy Worshipers typically come in the form of whole communities that follow Gulbuz. Many times these communities are small, but sometimes they can rise to become entire kingdoms. These communities live by "might makes right" and any who challenges the might of the leaders and win may then become the leaders themselves. Many of Gulbuz's followers also seek truth. They are overtly honest and will curse and spit upon anyone who betrays their word or lies. They see a lie is the worst offense one can commit and breaking an oath as the greatest lie. Clergy of Gulbuz are not typical in the same way as most other religions, but instead worship to Gulbuz is lead by the ruler of a community and services are often lead by a wise man or wise woman designated by the ruler. The ruler is cruel, but fair. Those who fall in line are rewarded. Those who do not are punished severely. Gulbuz teaches to abhor the weak, and that is how each community lives. Children who are seen as lesser, such as those with disabilities, are killed at birth or when the disability is made apparent. Those who prove themselves to be strong enough are accepted into the society. Those who do not worship Gulbuz are seen as lesser beings. The ones who resist are slain immediately or locked away and tortured into submission. Those who submit are made into slaves to serve the community. Gubluz worshiping groups are well known as warrior elites, training from birth to be fierce warriors and show no mercy. Many soldiers who face Gublez cults in battle will kill themselves instead of being taken prisoner because they know a crueler fate awaits them at the hands of the cultists. Gulbez cultists will almost always fight to the death. They see glory in death at the hands of a stronger being. They know that if they grow old they become weak and the weak are killed outside of battle or become slaves. Clerics of Gulbuz are no more devoted to him than any other follower, but instead they are granted special privileges due to oaths they take with him every day upon the granting of spells. These oaths include practically anything, but typically are along the lines of keeping the truth out of the shadows and in the light, or potentially an oath to remove betrayers, thieves, and liars from the world he helped make. They may make oaths of non-submission to an enemy and vow to force submission of a greater foe. There are few things greater in life to a worshiper of Gulbez than to force a powerful enemy to submit before you. The clerics are commonly leaders of whatever group they find themselves in, or they defer to the strongest among them, naming them in charge due to their strength. When they are in charge, they embody everything that is Gulbuz's way. They are cold, precise, and will not waver in the face of opposition. They rule by showing their strength as the reason they are in charge. Above all, they appreciate and radiate honesty. This honest often come in the form of brutal cruelty, as they almost always believe themselves superior. The truly devout can be seen wearing shining iron gauntlets on their right hand. It is worn on the right hand to symbolize community and loyalty to strength. It is iron to symbolize strength. It is polished to a shine to reflect light and to remind the wearer of the Ultimate Truth. Temples and Shrines Temples to Gulbuz are different depending on where they are located. In communities that are Gulbuz worshipers, the temple is a large imposing fortress, styled in a way in invoke fear and awe in all those who look at it. The designs are always geometric, repetative, and orderly. This temple is the always the largest bulding and looms over the whole town or city. This also allows the ruler of the community to watch his people from high above. Within these temples are a different layers of worship. On the main floors are chapels where worship of the Dark Lord can take place. However, these places are often, though not always, closed to the public. Only the greatest among the community may prostrate to the Lord within the halls. In the basement are cells and torture chambers. Above are living spaces for the clergy, the lord, and he servants and slaves. The temples typically double and the castles and keeps. In front of the temples is a gathering square where the ruler or clergy can speak to the masses. There are also torture racks, gallows, and stocks. These are there for a public viewing to intimidate the citizens into staying in line. Temples and shrines are also where judgement takes place on those who have broken Gulbuz's laws. If they are members of the community then they are publicly flogged, and/or tortured, quite often until they are dead. Enemies of Gulbuz are usually kept in dungeons. There is no need to use them as a fear tactic against the community, as most would revel in seeing them tortured. However, is some cases they are kept in chains on display on holy days to allow the community to get some taste of power while they take turns torturing the prisoners with reverence toward Gulbuz. In communities that do not worship Gulbuz, the temples are usually dungeons filled with torture racks, prison cells, and symbols of lordship over others. Much of the above remains true for these temples, they just tend to be out of sight. Shrines to Gulbuz are lined with chains, a sceptor of lordship, a bowl of mixed blood of passing worshipers symbolizing their fealty to the Dark Lord, an upright steal gauntlet, and other objects of lordship and domination. Holy Texts Book of Truths is the holy text of Gubluz. It is a profane text that outlines a structure in which the strong rule and the weak are either slain or made slaves. This is, as the book describes, the Ultimate Truth of the universe. Holy Relics '''Fist of Might: The fist is a magical right-handed gauntlent made of iron that is always shining. It is said to give the wearer unmatched strength and to always reveal falsehoods. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience The obedience to be observed and th boons gained. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Evil Domain Category:Law Domain Category:Nobility Domain Category:Lawful Evil Deity